Thieves and Purifying and Romance, Oh My!
by sweetwithobsessions
Summary: a one-shot of a few of the love hina characters, there's OOC in this so don't complain if you weren't paying attention


Keitaro Urashima, pauper from birth, sat on a park bench in downtown Tokyo. This Valentine's Day would be unlike any other he has encountered thus far and so our story begins.

"Wake up Keitaro! We gotta go! Us homeless people can't stay in the park during the day!"a small pre-teen said as she shook the man underneath a heavy jacket.

"I'm up, I'm up Shinobu!" Keitaro mumbled groggily.

"Good. We should probably go see if the soup kitchen is open, maybe we can even go search for a job!" the petite child said gleaming.

"Sure sis, whatever you say."

Keitaro and Shinobu, siblings that had become poor and orphans three years ago after their parents had died in a plane accident, tried to survive the passing days without a home. Keitaro kept trying to hold up a job so he could get into college so he could support his little sister. He'd had no luck this far because of the fact that he was poor.

Mean while, in another part of downtown Tokyo, a robbery from a convenience store had just gone down. The best in her business, Naru Narusegawa was eminent in the world of those who pilfered.

"Yo Naru!" a drunk voice called from the other end of an alley.

"'Sup Kitsune?" Naru said running down the where the woman was lying down.

"You got it?" Kitsune groaned, "I need it!"

"Yeah but you need to pay me back soon. Otherwise, I'll call the cops on you."

"Ha! A robber calls the cops on the one who lazes around in an alley all day and goes to clubs all night." Kitsune began to approach the girl. "Look I don't know who the heck you think you are, but let's get one thing straight: you can't boss me around."

"No, but I bet I can toss you around you lackadaisical, oppressive, superficial snob!" Naru said clenching her fists.

They began an altercation in the middle of the street and a crowd formed.

"Hey Keitaro! What do you think is going on over there?" Shinobu asked pointing towards where the people were gathered.

"I don't know, but we should be leaving. There's probably a fight and no one should fight on Valentine's Day." stated Keitaro as if he'd had plenty of experience with the holiday. He actually had never had a valentine his whole life.

All of a sudden, a woman went sliding across the street and landed right by Keitaro's feet. Shelly screamed, "What should we do? She's bleeding."

The sandy brown haired girl woke up a moment later. "Hey there handsome, what's shaking?" Kitsune flirted.

"Ummm….don't be paying attention to me! You just got hit by some violent, hormonal chick." Keitaro rambled.

"Well there's something we can't dissent on. Natalie is definitely hormonal." Kitsune muttered.

Naru sped-walked up to Kitsune, obviously irate about what she'd overheard. "What the heck did you just call me?" Naru grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Hey don't blame me! That hot homeless guy over there said it first!" she said innocently.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! I can't afford to go to the hospital!" Keitaro protected his face.

Naru was about to punch the stranger when a little girl stepped in front of her. "No one hurts my brother! Keitaro is the only thing I have left! I wouldn't be able to get through my tough times without him, please leave him alone. I'm sure he meant you no harm." Shinobu apologized.

Naru further observed the two. Keitaro's sister was obviously struggling with obesity, Naru's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, little girl. What's your name?" Naru said sweetly.

"Shinobu Urashima. This is my older brother, Keitaro Urashima; he's trying to get into college." Shinobu said enthusiastically as if she'd just made a new friend.

"Shelly! It's time to go!" Keitaro wailed as he took his sister's hand but before they could get away, Naru grabbed Keitaro by his jacket. "It's nice to meet you both, I'm Naru Narusegawa."

Keitaro looked back at her and asked, "So you're that criminal that every convenience store has been searching for?"

"Yup! They just want me because I get that girl over there," she said pointing to a waving Kitsune, "her medicine. I can't exactly afford to buy her expensive junk either, so I use the five finger discount."

Keitaro was shocked. The girl's semblance was one of a pretty, cherubic and smart when in reality she was a marauder. But now that he looked closely at her, she was really beautiful. Maybe he had misjudged her…

"Whoa! How do you do it?" Shinobu asked, staring up at her. "What about security cameras and guards? How do you get past them?"

"I can surmount anything as long as I have my lucky pocketknife." Naru scoffed with a conceited tone in her voice.

"It looks a little...umm…trite." Keitaro pointed out.

"That's because I use it for every robbery."

"You must use it a lot then!" Shinobu said in awe.

"Got that right kid." she replied with a wink but Naru began to frown.

"What's wrong?" Keitaro asked surprising himself.

"It's nothing; I just have this weird dream about being able usurping this country once I stand out to the leaders of Japan and another one where I meet this guy who can exorcise things. It's stupid."

A rift of a chance appeared to him, he could probably tell her about his secret. He trusted her even though they had only known each other for a couple hours, he felt like it had been years. Keitaro ended up invited her to go out with him later.

The two met up at a restaurant later and talked about their interests and dislikes, basically, they got to know each other.

After an awkward silence Naru said something inaudible.

"What did you say?" Keitaro asked leaning closer and blushing.

"Do me a favor and terminate me from your memories." Naru mumbled. He blinked a few times at him. Why would she say something like that?

"What? Why?"

"I don't do anything but hurt the people that get close to me after all; it's because of me that Kitsune is drunk and in need of help."

"I'm sure it's not your fault. After all, I too had a horrible and tragic past. It was a bitter cold Friday night, fall had just arrived and-"

"Will you just abridge it? You're taking way too long." complained Naru.

"In short, I discovered that I can purify things, like spirits. I still find it kind of weird that I have such a supernatural power. Look at the time! Well, see you later Naru, gotta save a temple. Just kidding, it's time to pick up Shinobu." Keitaro said with a smirk. She could tell that he was joking about the temple but she didn't know about the exorcist part.

"I'll never condone you for this if this is all fabricated, Urashima!" she screamed into the pitch black night. He waved over his shoulder without looking back.

_Could he really be the one?_ Naru wondered.

From that day on, Keitaro was an adherent to Naru. He fell in love with her and eventually, her for him. Love is definitely a crazy and uncontrollable thing. Who could've ever thought that the poor man and the thief would end up being fated for one another?


End file.
